The Bings' First Family Christmas
by AnElusiveDreamer
Summary: Chandler and Monica prepare for their first Christmas with the twins, but Monica feels like something is missing... Holiday fluff.


**Note from the Authoress:** I wrote this fic on a whim yesterday. It's just a bit of Friends fluff! I got inspired by the Friends reruns that alwlays come on after the news.

**Please enjoy and review! Concrit is always welcome. :)**

"Chandler Bing, you get your a-I mean _butt_-back in here! Where is that darn video camera?"

At the sound of his wife's call, Chandler dumped a pile of the mail on the kitchen table. Most of it was just pesky bills or holiday cards from distant relatives who never took the time to think of the Bings at any other time of year. He held on to one lone postcard, though. It had a picture of Santa Claus standing next to a palm tree on a beach at sunset. Chandler stuffed the postcard in his pocket as he walked into the living room.

Monica had found the video camera. The twins cooed happily in their play pen. His wife was now examining the camera's instruction booklet. As soon as she looked up to see him, she thrust the video camera into his hands.

"_You_ figure this thing out!" Monica said with a hint of exasperation. "We don't want to miss one second of the twins' first Christmas." Chandler couldn't help but smile at his wife's annoyance and vigor. Yes, the lovely Mrs. Bing was a real spitfire!

"All right," he replied calmly. He held the camera securely in his left hand. "But you should check out this postcard that Joey just sent us." He pulled the cheerful cardboard rectangle out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Monica sat down on the couch to look at it. She smiled as she turned it over in her hands. Then, she read the back.

"Aw, Joey's sitcom got canceled!" she announced with a frown.

"Do you think that he's had enough of California yet?" Chandler asked. "It's tough out there. He's been trying to make a big name for himself for awhile now."

"Well, he's welcome to come live with us," Monica answered. "We have an extra room. I'm sure that Chick Jr. and Duck Jr. would love that. It's okay with me as long as he doesn't invite too many strange women over. Hey wait, we might not even have to worry about that! He's still very happy with Angelina. Seems to be getting pretty serious."

"Maybe our very own Don Juan will settle down at last," Chandler joked with a smile.

One of the babies began to cry. Monica scooped up little Jack Bing and rocked him reassuringly.

"Hey, did you ever think that Christmas 2003 would be the last Christmas that we spent with the whole gang?" Monica wondered.

"No, it's crazy!" Chandler exclaimed. "The six of us haven't had time to get together for ages. Rachel, Ross, and Joey are worlds away. It seems impossible. With those odd, it seems more likely that one of my college pick up lines would work than it is for us to get together in one place again."

"Well, I wouldn't go _that far_," Monica retorted with a chuckle. "What are Phoebe and Mike doing for Christmas?"

"Well, Mike's piano bar's gonna be open on Christmas day," Chandler answered. "Phoebe's just gonna hang out there. They say it's a great time to be open. It will attract all the loners and freaks who have no place else to go on Christmas. You know, the interesting people. But it doesn't matter; what's Ross up to?"

"Oh, he's off to Paris to spend Christmas with Rach and Emma. I read about it in the Geller Yeller. Seems he really likes his new job at that British museum. It's a good compromise. They still live in two separate countries, but there's no big ocean between them. They haven't mae any formal plans yet, but I sense wedding bells in their future."

"Then, Emma will have her parents happy and together in one place!" Chandler mused. "Not that I would know anything about that… Oh hey, I got the camera working!" His wife beamed.

"Great! I'll put the twins in front of the tree," she said.

Chandler and Monica took turns recording, narrating, and sliding bright packages under the Christmas tree. When everything was in its proper place, Chandler noticed a frown on his wife's face. It wasn't like her to look so downcast after everything was put in order. He gazed into her eyes.

"It's just… I miss them, you know," she admitted. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "They're all like family to me. Sure, Mom and Dad will be over tomorrow, but I feel so lonely. Where's Central Perk? Where's the laughs we used to have? Where's Phoebe playing her crummy guiter?"

Chandler smiled and put his arms around Monica.

"You need to cheer up," he said softly. He kissed her gently. "Listen, I'll go get you a cup of hot cocoa to light your spirits. Then, I'll give you one present to enjoy on Christmas Eve." He quickly left for the kitchen.

"Well, it better not be a coupon for one of your infamous scarf dances!" Monica called after him.

The house felt silent for a moment. The tiwns had already fallen into a peaceful sleep. Monica never imagined that a silent night at home could feel so lonely. Then…

"Surprise, surprise!"

A chipper voice broke the silence. Monica knew that voice! She whirled around to face the intruder.

"And I'll forgive that comment about the crummy guitar," Phoebe chirped. Mike follwed close behind his wife. They were both smiling.

"Now, who could that be?" Chandler said in mock surprise.

"Did you really think that Mike and I would let a holiday pass without seeing you?" Phoebe added as she hugged Monica.

"Wow, this is great," Monica said with a vibrant smile. "Was this Chandler's idea?"

"Yep," her husband answered as he came back into the living room with a delicious cup of cocoa in hand. "But the surprise isn't over yet."

"Hey guys!"

Ross came came in right behind Chandler. He had a goofy grin on his face as he took in the Christmas scene.

"Ross! It's so great to see you!" Monica shouted with glee as she threw her arms around her brother. "Where's Rachel?"

"Here!" Rachel replied, walking in with Emma cradled in her arms.

"This is too much," Monica gushed. "Were you really behind all this?" She looked lovingly at her husband. He nodded and smiled.

"I knew that I couldn't let a Christmas pass without the whole gang here," Chandler answered. "You've seen so lonely this December I had to do something. It's just too bad that Joe couldn't make it." The rest of the gang made sounds of disappointment.

After that, the evening picked up. The babies were tucked in bed. Then, the gang sat down to the talk and laugh for hours. Monica brought out Scrabble. She had a pretty heated debate over one of her words that Mike had challenged. Duck Jr. and Chick Jr. even joined them. Everyone was very careful to keep the Scrabble tiles out of their reach. Phoebe played a new song that she had written for everyone. Their impromptu party was gave Monica a chance for some much needed fun. But Joey's trademark silliness was still missed by all.

Eventually, there was a lull in the party as there always is at parties. However, Monica did not approve of this. A Geller party would _not _end with a whimper! But she couldn't think of anything to do. Chandler had gone to check on the babies. Phoebe and Mike discussed mundane details of their domestic life. Or perhaps they were really discussing the spicier details of their domestic life in some uncrackable code. Rachel put down her issue of _Vogue_ to rock Emma. Ross checked his email on his phone.

But there was another guest.

The gang heard the front door swing open and a taxi speed off. Then, footstep. They all held their breath.

The visitor was not at all what they had expected for so many reasons. He had a white beard and a belly that looked like a bowl full of jelly, but he was unmistakable. He laughed merrily.

"Did you think you were going to have a party with good old Joey?" Santa Joey asked. Everyone snickered at this unexpected surprise.

"Mon, the kids are doing fine. Sleeping like little Joeys," called Chandler as he headed down the stairs. "Hey, _wait a minute_. Joe?"

"That's Santa Joey to you," Joey proclaimed with another chuckle.

"Joey, how did you get here?" asked Monica.

"Well, it turns out that I got a role in a movie… that's fimled in New York!" Joey replied enthusiastically. "Pretty cool, huh? They were gonna fly me out in January, but I asked if I could get an earlier flight. I made up the fare difference with my big prime ttime TV star money. Then, BOOM, Uncle Joey crashes the party."

"But how did you get in?" Chandler demanded. "Don't say chimney."

"Well, how could I use the chimney to surprise you if you're all crowded around the fireplace?" Joey replied. He waved a key in front of Chandler's face. "Did you forget that you gave me this?"

Now, it was a party! The mood livened again. However, the festivities came to a screetching hault when both of the twins woke up crying. Monica did everything to soothe them. In the end, it was Uncle Joey who knew just what to do.

"I'll read them a bed time story," he announced with pride as he selected one of their picture books. "This one looks good!"

He sat down to read.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house… wait for it." He made a dramatic pause.

Duck Jr. took this opportunity to give a loud quack.

"Well, I was gonna say mouse, but we can go with your answer instead."

Everyone laughed, and the wintery New York Christmas Eve didn't seem so cold anymore.


End file.
